


Rebuilding broken souls

by Kinglizard4415



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendly animatronics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I enjoy torturing Micheal, Its gets dark, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, My AU, Rebuilt Au, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglizard4415/pseuds/Kinglizard4415
Summary: Michael is fully prepared to burn down with the pizzeria, buts hes saved last minute by Henry. Now hes finally been given time to heal from the past few traumatic years of his life, at least that's what he thought but Henry has different plans for the future. Plans Michael doesn't really agree with.





	Rebuilding broken souls

Michael Afton was fully prepared to die.

He sat, back against the wall.Sweat on his brow as his breathing became labored. It was getting hotter, the air became thick with smoke and making it nearly impossible to breath. He broke out into another coughing fit, his throat burned and ached for a glass of water. 

The heat was becoming almost unbearable as the flames continued to spread completely engulfing the pizzeria. The heat was becoming borderline painful, making Micheal squirm. Hissing at the pain even the tiniest of movement caused him. 

Flames licked at the colorful tablecloths and curtains around the stage, the silly paper decorations contorted and turned to nothing but ash the moment the flames touched in seconds. The once happy and bright colored room was now nothing but ash.

The smell of burning metal and plastic was faint in the air, as the flames engulfed what was left of the animatronics. Destroying them and releasing the spirits trapped inside once in for all.

It was over.

Michael almost laughed out loud, the prospect of this...this hell actually being over was still such an obscure concept in Michael's mind he found it to be almost unbelievable.

How long had he striven for this moment? To watch as the pizzeria burned to the ground,ending this endless cycle of death and vengeance.To free these tormented slaves and bring their never ending story of grief and anger to an end. 

How much had others suffered? How many lives lost? How many sacrifices had been made? 

To bad Michael wouldn't live to see the aftermath.

It wasn't like he could leave, even if he wanted too. He'd been attacked, of course, by his father who refused to burn without dragging everyone, including his own his son, down with him. 

He’d left his left leg mangled, crushed, leaving it impossible for him to escape the flames. His father would have ripped him to shreds and finished the job that way if it weren't for the other animatronics who had drug him into the flames. Killing him and sending his spirit down to hell where he could burn for all eternity. 

“Good riddance” 

A sudden noise brought Michael's attention to the corner of the room, he shifted his gaze there just as Helpys little head suddenly poked out from under one of the tables. His once snow white fur was covered in ash, turning it a dark grey, his bright blue eyes were wide and terrified. Though they immediately brightened when he caught sight of Michael's form slumped against the wall.

He squeaked and ran towards him as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him, right into Michael's arms. Burying his little face into his chest and whining softly.

“Helpy..” Micheal rasped, the smoke had done a number on his throat.

“What are you still doing here? You need the leave it isn't safe here”

The little white bear stubbornly shook his head, clinging to Micheal's dirty uniform. Refusing to leave his human behind.

“Helpy, you have to leave, you'll be destroyed if you stay dammit!”

The bear simply clung to his shirt tighter and Michael felt a lump form in his throat. 

“Helpy…” he begged, the thought of his own death didn't bother him but he couldn't stand the thought of Helpy dying in this place. The bear was too ...innocent, barely even a baby and he's been by Micheal's side for awhile now. And Michael had gotten extremely attached to the little guy.

But whether it be out of stubbornness or the refusal to leave him behind, it was clear the little bear wasn't leaving.

Michael would have cried had he been able to. 

Instead he hugged the little bear tighter, he felt around the back of the little bears head till he found the button he was looking for, the one that would shut him down. Almost like putting him to sleep.

“Its okay Helpy” he soothed, rubbing the little bears ears “I'm here”

He gently pressed down on the button, Helpy went limp immediately as he powered down, still snuggled up against Michael's chest.

At least the little guy wouldn't feel anything, that's all Michael cared about.

He sighed and buried his face in the little bears fur, a last comfort before the flames took hold of his body, killing him and putting an end to his misery.

Michael had not planned for it to end this way but alas plans always went astray, perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps the end of his father's reign of terror also meant the end of him as well. Either way.

Michael Afton was prepared to die.

And then a window shattered.

**********************************************

Henry Emily wasn't a paranoid man.

Wasn't the type to constantly check behind his shoulder, or the kind to double check to see if he had turn of the oven before leaving the house. He was always confident in his ability to do it right the first time...most of the time at least.

So why the hell was he so paranoid now.

Perhaps he was more worried then paranoid, but he didn't enjoy the feeling either way.

He hadn't planned to hop in his car and drive to the pizzeria at 3 in the morning but he had, because dammit the kid was supposed to call him an hour ago.

And sure Michael could have just forgotten to call, or his phone could have died but dammit Henry was still paranoid.

It was a constant nagging feeling that he knew he could only get rid of if he drove up to the pizzeria to check in for himself.

He hadn't seen the kid for forever when he had suddenly called him out of nowhere. Though Henry had been relieved to hear his voice after all those years, Henry had been slightly suspicious. But he’d met up with the other anyway.

After that he’d barely spoken to him face to face, always communicating via phone call. And whenever Henry did meet the kid face to face he would always keep his face covered. Courtesy of that ridiculous bear mask the kid insisted on wearing. Plus the kid was just quiet all together, contempt to let Henry do all of the speaking. 

The whole pizzeria trap had been the kids idea, it seemed simple enough. Build a pizzeria, trap the animatronics and burn the place to the ground. Sounds simple enough.

The kid had been supposed to call him, he never had.

Leading to where Henry was now, speeding down the street towards the pizzeria which he could now see from the distance, was a flame.

Panic entered his brain as he pushed down harder on the gas pedal.

"Please please let the kid be outside waiting so then I can chew him out for not calling me”

His tires screeched as he turned into the parking lot.

The parking lot was empty.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck.”

Henry all but scrambled out of his seat kicking open the car door, he ran towards the door. Reaching out he grasped the handle, only to pull it back with a hiss. The handle was burning hot, he cursed. Rushing towards one of the large windows he peered in. 

There through the smoke and flames he could make out Michael's slumped form, he banged on the window in hopes on gaining the other males attention. But the other made no indication of hearing or seeing the older man.

Seeing no other way in Henry took a step back and raised his foot, slamming it against the glass over and over again until it broke. Sending glass shards everywhere, Henry shielded his face when he was suddenly hit with a blast of heat. Gritting his teeth and being mindful of the broken glass he stepped through the broken window.

“Michael!” he cried, stumbling over debris and hopping over discarded chairs he dropped to the other side. He grabbed the younger's shoulder and shook.

“Come on kid! Wake up!”

Michael groaned, his head rolling to the side as his cloudy eyes met Henry's panicked ones.

“Henry…?”

Henry's shoulders slumped with relief “Yeah its me, glad to see you aren't dead yet.”

He grabbed the kids arm, hoisting him up and putting his hands under the others arms. All but dragging him to the exit.

“Come on Kid, we gotta get out of here before we burn down with the hellhole”

Michael seemed to resist him.

“Helpy…” he slurred

It took Henry a moment to notice little white bear curled up on the ground but when he did he immediately scooping him up giving him to Michael.  
“There ya go, Helpys right here. Now come on, I can't carry you myself”

Now content to leave knowing they had Helpy he allowed himself to be lead to the exit. Henry all but shoving him out the broken window, wincing apologetically when some of the broken glass cut his skin open.

“Sorry Mikey, i'll fix you up back at the house alongside that leg of yours,I promise”

Grabbing hold of his arms again he dragged the other towards the car, as the rest of the building engulfed in flames behind them.


End file.
